


Hey, do you wanna hear something sappy?

by eleuia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleuia/pseuds/eleuia
Summary: Jongin wakes up next to Kyungsoo, and contemplates on how lucky he is to be with him.





	Hey, do you wanna hear something sappy?

Jongin couldn't help but scrunch his face as the first sun rays of the day hit his eyes, waking him up. He took his time stretching and was ready to get up when Kyungsoo turned over and pretty much slapped him across the stomach.

_Damn this boy and his octopus like sleeping behaviour._

As Jongin reached to his boyfriend's hand, in an attempt to actually get up and go do breakfast, he felt the other intertwine their fingers and move his head to rest on the younger's shoulder.

_Not as asleep as I thought._

He let go of the others hand, not without hearing a whine, and moved Kyungsoo's bangs, in order to see his face. He remembered the first time he had met the older man, a foam mustache on his face, to be blamed on the drink he was having, followed by Chanyeol's way-too-loud-for-a-coffeeshop-voice "This is Kyungsoo, I think you'll get along" he ended, with a wink.

He looked back to the first time he had woken up in this bed, with the world's worst hangover and confused as to where he was. Of course the smell of bacon frying made him forget about his one second doubt of whether he was gonna get murdered. And he still remembers the dumb smile on Kyungsoo's face when he hit the pan with the fork way more than necessary, just to spike him. Of course nothing had happened between the two that night, Soo had just taken care of a way too drunk Jongin.

And he thought of when - "I can hear you thinking from here, quiet it down, please" Soo's rough morning voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Hey, do you wanna hear something sappy?" Jongin teased, knowing very well how much Kyungsoo hated him for doing this, constantly.

"No!" Soo said, putting his hands on his face and groaning as loudly as possible.

"You’re adorable, and I can’t believe I have you all to myself."

Jongin shifted his position and grabbed Soo's hands, reaching down to leave tiny pecks all over his boyfriend's - _oh what a joy it was to say that_ \- face.


End file.
